Rtas
by lunar-hippo2.0
Summary: A simple tale about a huntress by the name of Rtas. She lives with her Father, Step-father, and Step-sister. And we can't forget her wolf Saaru and her bird Karra. So come and adventure with Rtas and all her friends and family.


The forest was quiet, the leaf covered floor, still wet from a morning shower, muted any sound of foot steps. The Draenei huntress stalked forward long hair pulled back into a tail. Her eyes set on the ground, tracking her prey, ears alert for any sound. As Rtas crept forward she spotted the wolf she was hunting. It crouched at the bank of a river to drink. Seeing as the wolf was distracted, Rtas knocked an arrow but, as she drew back and aimed the wind shifted. The wolf's ears pricked as it sniffed the air, it let out a low whine as it ran in the opposite direction of the breeze. Rtas sniffed the air and found it to smell strongly of smoke, though it was odd, this did not just smell of burning wood or cooking meat. Rtas just sat there, what was that other smell, it almost seemed like the smell the crystals gave off when damaged. Rtas stood to better gauge her surroundings, she sniffed the air again and looked to the direction it was strongest.

Suddenly panic rose in Rtas's chest as she realized that the strange smells came from Telmor.

Rtas ran at full speed toward Telmor. Her chest heaved with each breath but, she ran on. She landed hard on one hoof as she lept down from a short cliff but, she barely felt it. Rtas's lungs burned as she reached Telmor, to her horror it stood ablaze, the clash of weapons mingled with the screams of terror within the walls. As she ran toward the gates, a group of orcs chased several fleeing villagers out of the city. Rtas knocked an arrow and sent it flying into the throat of an orc wielding an ax. Watching the orc drop dead to the ground the three other orcs charged Rtas leaving the villagers to flee to safety. Rtas loosed another arrow into one of the orcs this one striking the chest but, it was enough to cause the orc to double over in pain. Rtas ran toward some rocks she needed higher ground to fight off three heavily armed orcs. Two orcs ran toward her screaming and bellowing their war cries, they managed to catch up before Rtas could make it to higher ground. As the orc swung Rtas crouched and spun about with a drawn hunting knife she promptly buried in the attacking orc's gut. In the next instant she tackled the second orc throwing all her weight into knocking him down. Rtas managed to straddle the orc's waist his claws bit into her skin as he caught the side of her face and neck. Wincing from the pain Rtas lifted her knife while keeping the hand hefting the ax pinned to the ground with her knee, she buried the blade into the prone orc repeatedly. As the orc lay dead Rtas heard a terrible roar, the orc that her arrow had struck in the chest barreled toward her. She had only managed to drag herself slightly off of the dead orc before the still living one had reached her. It raised its ax to bury into her skull, eyes full of hate, it swung its ax toward her. Rtas flinched, her eyes closing, rather then being struck with an ax, Rtas heard the loud splorching sound of blunt metal hitting flesh and the wet cracking of bone breaking on impact, she felt the sharp gust of something that had come near her and continued past.

When Rtas opened her eyes she saw her father standing over her with a group of villagers. "Father!" Rtas jumped to her feet and hugged her father. Rtas pulled back and scanned the crowd as she turned to her father again, Rtas's mind seemed to be drifting farther away like a dandelion seed shaken free from a thread of spider silk. Rtas found that her vision began to become fuzzy and grayed at the edges. Still she called to her father for he seemed so far, though he was so close "where is mother?" the question was distant and it seemed to echo in the stillness. It echoed what seemed a thousand times before her vision turned completely black. Rtas opened her eyes with a start, sweat dewed on her skin and soaked into the sheets of her bed. Rtas blinked, looked around, and noticed the large dark snout of her wolf Saaru. He whimpered as he licked some of the sweat from her skin. Rtas pulled the wolf into the bed with her, sighing as she buried her face into his chest fur. "I know boy I don't like that dream either".

Rtas slept peacefully for the rest of the night. When she awoke the next more Saaru stood near the door waiting for her to fix breakfast. Rtas smiled groggily at the wolf as she clambered out of bed. Rtas headed down stairs to cook breakfast with Saaru close behind her. She lived in a large apartment with her father, step-father, and her step-sister. The apartment had three bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, and a living area that doubled as a dining area. The high metal ceilings were meant for draenei so they fit Vadraden and his daughter Aesarra just fine. Sense they were both druids, potted plants sat tastefully about the apartment. Rtas grabbed various dishes and ingredients, some of which she had acquired in Pandaria. She would need to make a lot of omelets in order to feed everyone, she also set a bowl of fruit on the table next to a large pitcher of water and one the same size of juice. After the table was laid out and Saaru was fed Rtas, heard a loud squawk, Karra a large blue and black bird sat in the door way. Rtas smiled and set down a bowl for the bird. "Alright, breakfast is ready" Rtas called from the kitchen to the rooms upstairs. Slowly the other inhabitants made there way to the table. Sorelenar let out a big yawn as he sunk into a chair, Vadraden pulled a chair out for Aesarra before sitting down himself. Rtas sat down after serving everyone a plate. All in all it was a fine breakfast.


End file.
